


So… Let’s Just Look at the Bright Side! (It’s Not My Fault!)

by westerntrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerntrain/pseuds/westerntrain
Summary: Scorpius is in trouble.Super duper big trouble.Daamn... He looks up to his dad, then his father.His father, that’s it.He’ll probably get more luck if he gains his father’s sympathy. For now.Aw hell...





	So… Let’s Just Look at the Bright Side! (It’s Not My Fault!)

**So… Let’s Just Look at the Bright Side! (It’s Not My Fault!)**

 

Scorpius is in trouble.

Super duper big trouble.

If weather were reflecting Scorpius’ mood, surely it would crack thunder here and there.

               “You know the consequences of your attitude, don’t you Mr. Malfoy?”

Headmistress McGonagall looks at him through her downturned glasses. Ugh, he really hates feeling so small against the headmistress.

               “But he broke my watch!”

Scorpius glares at McLaggen, who looks not at all regretful even with the black-eyes and bandage around his head. What a prat. The watch is actually more than a simple watch. It’s a gift from his father two years ago, when his father hugged him and told him to do well in Hogwarts, right before he entered Hogwarts Express. He knows the watch was one of his father’s most prized possessions, and he gave it to him.

And now some jerk of bullies deliberately broke it.

Just because “ _It’s Death Eater’s watch. Must be dark, it needs to be destroyed.”_

“So, instead of talking it out and finding solution, you prefer performing such elaborate prank and hurting them?”

               “I don’t mean any harm!”

Oh, but he means it. Imagining them in bruises and bandages gives a little bit satisfaction for his three-year-long-of-verbal-abuses-and-embarrassing-jinxes suffering.

               “You know I have to inform your parents about this, right?”

Scorpius feels his eyes widen at Headmistress McGonagall’s stern voice.

               “What? No! Please, Headmistress, you _really_ don’t need-“

               “In fact, I’ve already told them-“

               “ _Both of them_?” Scorpius really wants to say sorry for interrupting her, but not really, because he’s busy panicking right now.

Seeing the headmistress nodding, Scorpius can’t help but groan.

               “You have two parents?!”

Huh, McLaggen has no clue…

 

**

 

Great Hall has never been more intimidating. Fifteen minutes in the corridor with Rose Weasley and several people strolling to Great Hall for lunch is the preferable time to get any Howler from his father, or furious letter from his dad, but Scorpius gets no such luck.

Now, he’s eating with high-level anxiety.

It’s almost as if his parents are waiting for this perfect time for the sake of dramatic scolding, or maybe they purposely letting Scorpius panicking up for a long time just spite him, or-

               “Relax, Scorp. They’re busy anyway. Maybe they haven’t read Headmistress’ letters.”

               “That’s even worse, Rose!” Scorpius whines. “The suspense is killing me!” A Malfoy shouldn’t whine, his father always says, but for this once Scorpius is glad he’s quote-unquote ‘still a silly teenager’, his dad always says. He’ll make the best out of it, so if his father reprimands him, he has his dad to blame.

 

The door to Great Hall opens, and suddenly the hall goes quiet. Eerily quiet. Scorpius doesn’t dare to turn.

 

As there are some footsteps heard, the whisperings start. Scorpius doesn’t want to hear them. But then Rose grabs his arm and whispers, “It’s your father.” Scorpius winces, which earns an amused-while-sympathetic smile and a bit shove to the shoulder that makes him turn to see black-outfitted, tall, lean, blonde-haired, calm man walking toward Headmistress at the high table.

               “It’s Draco Malfoy.”

               “It’s the Death Eater!”

               “He’s the only one not in Azkaban while still having the Dark Mark.”

Scorpius hears them. But all he sees is a calm, confident, smart, dedicated father. An amazing father.

Whose reprimand still scares Scorpius in his glorious thirteen-years-old age.

 

               “Good afternoon, Headmistress McGonagall,” his father greets her and gives acknowledging nod to other teachers. “I’m glad to see you well.”

               “Good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy. I believe you have received my letter.”

Damn, Scorpius tries to shrink on his seat.

               “Indeed, and I noticed that you notified both of us, so I consider it would be best if I could talk privately with-“ his father turns and finds Scorpius _oh_ so immediately Scorpius can’t help but give him shaky-guilty smile, “Mr. Scorpius Malfoy before another chaos happen.”

Then the door banged open. “As if on cue!” Scorpius shriek-whispers to Rose. Rose, the betrayer, laughs quietly at him.

Scorpius almost can’t believe his eyes. His dad, full on his Auror Regalia, looks furious. His _dad_ , who insists on maintaining an exclusive image, only shows on public if _absolute necessary_ , comes to Hogwarts, on his own! From the look of shock on his father’s face, maybe he too just expects an anonymous reprimanding Howler or Patronus for ‘chaos’. Well, that makes the two of them.

His dad sweeps Ravenclaw table with his gaze, and once he finds Scorpius, he power-walks over.

               “It’s Harry Potter!”

               “He’s the Savior of Wizarding World!”

               “I can’t believe I have a chance to see him!”

               “Why is he here? Is he going to arrest Mr. Malfoy?”

Scorpius would have snorted at that particular whisper if he’s not busy cowering under his dad’s death-scrutiny.

               “SCORPIUS HYPERION POTTER-MALFOY!”

Gasps are heard. But that’s understandable. Scorpius is shocked too. Then, everything goes quiet, _again_ , with terrible addition that now everyone’s staring at him. He can distinctly hear McLaggen’s doomed outcry. “ _Harry Potter_ is your _other_ parent?”

 _Great,_ this will be _so_ embarrassing.

Ignoring the staring, Scorpius stands up abruptly. And looks up to his dad then his father. His father, that’s it. He’ll probably get more luck if he gains his father’s sympathy. For now.

               “Father!” he runs to his father. “I can explain!”

His dad chases him though, so he runs faster and hides behind his father’s back.

               “Potter, let’s take it somewhere else-“

               “Don’t ‘Potter’ me, you prat! Scorp, what are you thinking?” his dad chases him, tries to pull his robe to stop him from running around his father.

               “Both of you! Stop causing a scene, will you?”

His dad stops at that. “Huh, funny how you say that, but isn’t a scene what you love, Julian Albert?”

Scorpius stops running too to frown. Who’s Julian Albert?

His father is now outraged, and some of his fellow Hogwarts students gasp and stare at his father, as if they see him in a new light. What’s happening right now?

               “That’s a secret, you fool!” his father bellows, and apparently paying no attention that they’re causing a ruckus anymore, because next thing he casts Silencio at his dad.

If Scorpius were the one who receives the look his dad send to his father right now, he might die on the spot.

His dad may scream “How dare you!” which Scorpius tries not to laugh because the furious expression doesn’t match the voiceless scream, but the next thing he knows, his father drops on one knee and almost swears.

 _‘Dad, he’d already dropped on one knee long time ago, didn’t he?’_ Scorpius wants to joke, but maybe shouldn’t if he values his own well-being. The tense expressions on his parents’ faces signify him to scoot back to his chair as soon as possible, because _man,_ this is turning _horrendous._

               “Rose, this is embarrassing!”

               “Sshh! I’ve never seen nonverbal duel in my life!”

               “What?!”

While far away from Scorpius, McLaggen confusedly, _loudly_ , ask, “Have they divorced?”

Indeed, when Scorpius turns to look at his parents, they’ve drawn wand to each other.

Damn.

**

 

Five minutes later, Scorpius is enjoying it. His dad already gains back his voice, so the duel now also contains taunts and mockeries. His parents are great opponents to each other, whether in their bickering or in their duel. And the fact that they seem to forget the reason why they’re here is a big plus too.

               “Wait wait wait! Protective shield!” his father blocks his dad’s hex. “Damn Potter, it’s straying!” his father jumps, then after a swish there’s a protective shield in front of Ravenclaw table. For a moment Scorpius sees his parents through a magical shield, which is like watching through rippling glasses. Scorpius grins appreciatively.

While his father spells the protective shield, his dad jinxes his father’s feet. His father trips over.

               “That, Scorpius, is why you should never lose focus!” his dad says cheerfully as he dodges a hex.

               “That’s cheating!”

               “All’s fair in love and war, some may say?”

               “Can you believe this Scorp? The do-gooder Head Auror is cheating!”

His father drops to the floor, avoiding a hex, then after throwing back a hex, he gets up as his dad drops down with a groan.

               “That, Scorp, is how to turn your disanvantage to your advantage,” his father says with a smirk.

               “Right spelling angle could benefit you so much, Scorp!”

               “Be creative and shock your opponent!”

Scorpius grins beamingly. Most of the advices are trivial. Not at all dangerous. His parents aren’t exactly aiming for triumph. He’s sure none of the hexes are harming, but the way they avoid at all cost those hexes, and nonverbally, _expertly_ , cast those hexes back, makes him see in real life how capable, competent his parents are. They make the spontaneous duel seem like art. So great and beautiful.

“Stealth is the key, Scorp!”

Would’ve been greater without the braggy comments, though.

               “As if you know what stealth is,” his dad grumbles, suddenly angry for real after ten minutes of playful yet beautiful duel.

               “Excuse me?” his father yells. He must be quite offended, being insinuated ‘overt’ by the most obvious person in the world. Only according to his father though, Scorpius has _never_ once had the same opinion, not at all. _Really._ His dad staggers a few steps back after receiving a blast of his father’s unknown spell. “What do you mean by that?”

               “If you broke the ball and intended to fix it one hundred years later you should at least hide it in a place I couldn’t find!”

Oh damn damn _damn_! Scorpius totally forgets about it!

               “What ball?”

               “The prophecy ball! I always clean it every Saturday but suddenly it wasn’t there I was so scared that I somehow lost it so I didn’t tell you because you’re going to be so angry but apparently I spent three months worrying over nothing because two days ago I found it broken in a storage nearby our floo! Do you forget to tell me _and_ fix it or what?”

In Scorpius’ humble opinion, his father should’ve concentrated on his dad’s ability to express that outburst in a single breath, rather than the speech itself. Maybe then he would look less dangerous than now.

               “What prophecy ball?” his father seethes.

               “Your courting gift to marry me, you jerk! Do you-“

               “SCORPIUS!”

Scorpius flinches. His father is thunderous while his dad’s shocked, eyes getting so big.

His dad. Definitely has to run to his dad, right now.

               “Dad, I can explain-“

               “YOU are BANNED to-“

               “Wait, wait, wait! Draco? Draco!” his dad pulls his father’s arm until his father diverts his gaze to him. “You can fix it, right?”

               “Of course I can! I just need to- Wait, what’s the damage?”

               “Uhm… the images?” Aw hell, his dad is blushing. Scorpius wants to cringe, remembering how cheesy those images are. Honestly, the sacrifices he had to endure to see his father’s legendary charmwork…

               “Well, of course I can fix it,” his father softens. “Is that what makes you so worked up lately?” his father smiles.

“I’m not worked up!” his dad refuses indignantly. What other drama is happening when Scorpius isn’t at home? Usually his dad would melt just by seeing his father’s ‘precious’ soft smile.

“Okay.”

“It’s just I haven’t kissed you goodbye when you left two days ago!”

Scorpius definitely cringes. That’s not even a better excuse to be worked up.

               “I’m sorry I accidentally activated the portkey a minute sooner. But I’m back now.”

Oh no! His parents are going to be all lovey-dovey. This needs to be stopped. Now.

               “Father, you went away? Where did you go?”

               “Work.”

               “Where? You add jobs again? You said you were currently a potioneer that works from your lab!”

               “With a side job as a property dealer,” his dad pipes in.

               “But I know for a fact that you still manage that charm enterprise.”

               “Not to mention your occasional status as Ministry’s consultant in cases related do Dark Art.”

His father smirks. “Aren’t I amazing?”

He turns to his dad right when his dad turns to him. They exchanges incredulous stare. “How can you put up with him?”

His father rolls his eyes. “Insufferables,” he says, while gently smacking both Scorpius and his dad on the side of the head.

               “But really, who’s Julian Albert? Is that your Unspeakable identity?”

               “Stop the accusation, Scorp. If I tell you I have to kill you,” his father replies nervously. Is it because Scorpius might be wrong or is it just his father hiding in plain sight?

His dad’s laughing. Scorpius might hear some girls giggle.

               “Stop laughing! I’m blaming this on you!”

               “But we’ve just met after two bloody long days!”

               “Really? You both leave work to make sure I’m okay?” Scorpius’ smile threatens to take over his face.

               “Shut up right now before you say something cheesy!”

               “Excuse _me_?” Scorpius? Cheesy? The audacity!

               “Don’t talk to me with that tone, young Potter-Malfoy! Actually, you remind me we haven’t given you any punishment yet.”

               “We’ll think about it and let you know the next holiday.”

               “Nooo, Father, Dad, please! Just tell me what I should do and get over with it?”

               “No, the anticipation makes it a whole lot better.”

Damn, his parents know him too well.

Scorpius sighs. “Well, I suppose I’ll just take the bright side that you decide to come out by your own. I was afraid I’d be the one who accidentally blurting out your eighteen years long _ridiculous_ secret marriage.”

 

Their eyes go wide and their jaws slacken as they stare at each other, then look around to figure that, yes, all eyes are on them three.

They both groan.

               “Goodbye secret meetings.”

               “Goodbye peace.”

               “We’re blaming this on you!”

               “Your punishment is going to be extra vicious, extra menial, extra long, and extra boring. Just expect that much, young man.”

Scorpius pouts. “That’s so unfair…”

               “Malfoys don’t pout, Scorp.”

               “Well, I’m a _Potter_ -Malfoy, you have dad to blame.”

               “ _Scorpius!_ ”

 

**

 

They are walking leisurely to Hogwarts floo. They talk and walk but sadly lunch hour is nearly over.

               “Great to see you, Son,” his dad hugs him.

               “I should say you shouldn’t resolve to dangerous pranks to have your revenge, but, I’m proud of you,” his father grins wickedly.

His dad elbows his father, exasperated, but his father just laughs and then crouches a little and hugs him too.

They’re now in front of floo, and Scorpius feels a pang of longing that hits him everytime they’re about to separate.

               “But is that really all of it, Scorp? There’s no… hardship or anything?” his father asks gently, and his dad brushes his father’s knuckles.

 

Scorpius has only said that he did the pranks because the jerks have hidden his watch, he hasn’t mentioned those verbal bullies. His father has worked so hard to build his own life, despite the bad reputation. Now, almost everyone unknowingly uses his father’s charm enterprise’s product. His father and his dad don’t need to worry about untrue words, the war effect itself sometime still resurfaces to make them worry about each other. As he looks at his dad, Scorpius is really glad that his father met this amazing person, that they have found each other. They are amazing parents, the best in the world.

And looking at his fellow third years peeping through the glass window to see his parents hand-by-hand stepping into the floo, McLaggen included, Scorpius knows his life would change for the better.

              “Nope. I have you both. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> Vote, comment, please? Your opinion makes my day! :D  
> If you like fluff you can check my other fics, maybe you'll find something you'll like :)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
